


【牌银神速】两看生厌（pwp）

by Cielo_LL



Category: Gamquick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: *情人节贺文*3p注意，3p注意，3p注意【重要的事情说三遍】*某种意义上的——乱伦？*肉一点都不香*ooc预警*不能接受得不要看下去了233
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff, Tommy Shepherd/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 7





	【牌银神速】两看生厌（pwp）

雷米拎着正趴在皮特罗身上不住亲吻他的托马斯衣领就把人扯了下来。  
“诶诶，下来下来，你怎么跟饿狼见到肉一样就往上扑？”男人拎着比皮特罗还要矮上一头多的少年往后退了两步与狼狈躺在地上的男人拉开了些距离才有空去看那人的状况，不看还好，这一瞟到是让他挪不开眼睛，原本抓着少年领子的手也松了些许。

只见皮特罗躺在地上用胳膊半撑起身体，原本被好好包裹在紧身制服里的腰身因为拉链被拉开的缘故大片的暴露在空气中，贼头子异于常人的好视力让他清楚地看见了那死小鬼在对方莹白肉体上留下的一片片红痕。再往上看，额发有些凌乱的散在脸庞，不像平常被发胶理得整洁精神，倒也显得慵懒好看，原本浅色的薄唇也因为少年失了轻重的啃咬变得红肿，嘴角好像还破了些，溢出的血被皮特罗很自然的伸出舌尖舔了去，看得牌皇当即吞了吞口水。

这种反应让小速跑者不满意极了，伸出手在他耳边打了几个响指试图把这老男人的注意力转到自己这儿来：“你也别光说我，你自己看见我舅舅还不是这副德行。”从来都是没大没小的小鬼头对着这情敌说话更是没什么礼貌可言。牌皇可懒得和他计较，将他丢在一旁自顾自的走过去冲着皮特罗伸出手，那人也没多想，顺其自然的抓住想借力站起来，却不想还没等自己用力就被狡猾的像狐狸一样的贼头子拽进了怀里，迎上来的就是一个带着烟草味儿的吻。不像托马斯那般的急躁，只是一点点的引着皮特罗走进这温柔的陷阱，一开始银发男人还能反抗几下，试图将他推开，可渐渐的只能攥紧他的衣角。快银眉头紧蹙闭着双眼，银白色的眼睫时不时轻颤，心底暗骂这卡津佬的吻技过于高超。那人的手早就开始不老实，顺着大敞开的制服摸了进去徘徊在速跑者圆润挺翘的臀部，即使看不见托马斯也知道这老男人在做些什么，当下心里火起，仗着自己速度快，捞了自家舅舅的腰就把人往床上带，嘴里还念叨着“总不能你老霸占着皮特罗，他可是我舅舅，我的！”语气里还带着少年气，听起来有些幼稚的傻气

“你们两个有完没完！？”稍微从那个吻里缓过来点劲儿的皮特罗面带潮红，忍不住的叫骂道“都他妈的给老子滚远一点。”假如单独面对牌皇或者是托马斯，他都可以接受，甚至他相信自己可以处理的游刃有余，可这两人今天堵在了一起，那眼神仿佛要吃了自己一般，让他控制不住的心里发毛。

他几乎下一秒就要逃跑，却没想到刚才还势不两立的两人对视一眼迅速达成了某种共识，挂起的微笑让皮特罗闻到了阴谋的味道，还不等他反应双手就被托马斯反扣在了身后，他原本就是在床上跪坐着，此刻被压的上半身往前倾斜，下身却紧贴着自己外甥某处已经起了反应的部分，这让他连耳根都烧的通红。

牌皇这时也凑了过来，一条腿跪在床边，附身过来亲吻他，一双手也是在他身上各处留恋，左手从下缘握住他手感颇好的胸部色情的揉捏着，拇指按压乳尖直将那小巧柔软的地方玩弄的像枚小石子一般挺立，右手顺进制服绕到后背，沿着这人线条分明的蝴蝶骨下滑直到尾椎，在那处或轻或重的打圈，引得怀里的人紧绷着腰部肌肉颤抖。

托马斯见他舅舅这副样子不由得意，从后面用嘴唇一下下磨蹭着他的后颈，而后更加过分的含住了他小巧的耳垂小声说道  
“舅舅别紧张，你知道我们会让你舒服的。”

听见这话皮特罗无法控制的从喉间挤出一声低吟，这太羞耻了，他从没想过自己会沦落到这步田地，他想反抗，可却也无力反抗。牌皇顺着他微扬起来的颈子亲吻，脖子处像是宣誓主权一样吸吮处一个个青紫的吻痕来遮盖掉少年原本留下来的那些，还抛给那人一个挑衅的眼神。

托马斯不服，动作利落的从后将快银那身碍事的制服剥了下来，那优美的线条再也没了遮掩，看的他下腹的火又烧上来了些。少年急躁的把手指塞进快银微张着的口中，毫不客气的玩弄着他的唇舌。  
“舅舅好好舔湿，不然可是会痛的。”  
他语气无辜，做出的事情却可恨至极，他本想一口咬下去，也算是给这死小鬼一点教训，可牌皇偏偏在这关口含住那已经被他玩弄的挺翘起来的乳尖，粗糙的舌面毫不留情的碾摩过那小小的软肉，得到他一声惊呼以后转用舌尖去钻弄那早已退化的乳孔，时不时还用尖利的犬齿去磨咬那脆弱的乳粒，等再放开的时候原本浅色的乳尖早已变得红彤彤的，裹着一层晶亮液体像极了裹着糖浆的红果，看的人胃口大开。

托马斯被皮特罗的低吟撩拨的只想毫无顾忌的就这样捅进去，反正同为速跑者他明白这种小伤所以他们来说一点都不用在意。牌皇可清楚这小子在懂什么歪心思，环着那人的细腰和他耳鬓厮磨，一边给他身后的人递去一个威胁的眼神。

被看穿小心思的神速只好悻悻作罢，冲着牌皇做了个鬼脸，沾着唾液细长有力的手指滑入臀缝间请按着那个有些瑟缩的穴口。皮特罗早被牌皇的温柔攻势搞得不知所云，他简直没有办法集中注意力去防守，只能歪着脑袋靠在牌皇怀里喘息，那人带着些薄茧的手正握着他硬挺的性器把玩着，拇指压着已经抬出头来的顶端婆娑着，沾着些溢出的前液涂抹得到处都是，那块软肉几乎是脱离了他大脑的控制般硬的生疼，他腰部微微抽动把自己往那人手里送过去，却被托马斯扣紧了腰，手指用力，陷入那温热柔软的内里，双指岔开扩张，腔壁的收缩都可以明明白白的感受得到，少年为这份反应感到兴奋，骄傲的微微仰着脑袋挑衅的看向雷米挑衅，那样子像极了皮特罗傲慢得意时的表现。

而此刻的皮特罗只觉得羞耻，刚被放得自由的手紧抓着雷米的袖子，脑袋也是深埋在他怀里。这太羞耻了，少年的手指不断的在穴里搅动着，虽然有些笨拙不得要领，却也可以挑起他的欲火。快银小声且口齿不清的呢喃着，在托马斯明显就是故意用修建圆润的指甲去扣弄那敏感的腺体的时候不由的叫出声来，身体也紧绷着，连带着穴肉也较紧了两分，神速极其满意他舅舅这副反应，顽劣的脾性上来抬手不轻不重的在那两团手感颇好的软肉上扇了一巴掌，掀起一层雪白肉浪，没过一会上面就泛了红，嘴里也没个正经。  
“可真浅”  
他低笑道。

皮特罗气的直扭脸瞪他，眼角发红却让本应凌厉的眼刀削弱了几分，托马斯故作委屈，脸上的笑意却更甚，掰过那张写满怒意的脸去同他接吻  
“舅舅可真凶，明明对着雷米叔叔都没有这样的。”  
托马斯话音一落就连牌皇都忍不住白了他一眼  
挑眉问他  
“怎么？你要先来？”  
皮特罗当即用力的拧了他腰一把成功收获牌皇的一声痛呼  
“你要承认的话我也可以尊老让你先？”

话虽是这么说，可托马斯却一点停下来的意思也没有，边说边又潦草的开拓了两下，膝盖将皮特罗的两条腿隔开，这下他可是彻底暴露在自家外甥眼里了。少年半退下裤子，挺立的性器立刻抵在那人臀缝间来回磨蹭，将那里搞得湿漉漉的一片泥泞。

对此雷米耸肩不加以阻止，对着托马斯做了一个你请的手势，而后只是不再撑着皮特罗让他伏在床上，解开裤链，忍了许久的欲望总算被放了出来，蹭过银发男人的嘴角紧贴着那被亲吻的红肿的唇，用意不言而喻。往日骄傲的速跑者自然是不肯，扭开脑袋表示抗议到底绝不服从，甚至紧抿住嘴唇。

这种无谓的抵抗在神速缓慢顶进那紧窄的小穴时就破了功，托马斯为了调戏他舅舅玩的时间有些太久了，却忘记了速跑者的特殊体质，就这么几分钟的功夫哪里就紧的仿佛没有为他做过扩张润滑一般。内里的温度滚烫，软肉像是讨好一样卷上了神速的性器，年轻气盛的少年几乎是克制不住的掐住男人的腰开始运动。  
“疼……”  
皮特罗一声痛呼还未叫出口来就被牌皇的性器堵了回去，卡津人天赋异禀的性器几乎直接顶在了他喉咙口，引起一阵恶心反胃，连着身下原本都快要发泄出来的欲望都软下去半分，他抬眼就去瞪他，眼眶里却含着一汪泪水，看起来可怜又可爱。雷米几乎被他这毫无力道的威胁给逗笑了，他安抚似的梳理着他脑后的银发，时不时的下压，满足的感受着对方喉口收缩带来的愉悦。

皮特罗此时只想把这一大一小全部都丢去南极，不对，丢出外太空最好。明明一见面就水火不容的两个人为什么在这种事上会这么默契？快银几乎被这两人的夹击欺负的溃不成军，他口中含着队友的性器，屁股里埋着自己外甥的老二，这种事情几乎让他羞愧的想要躲进地缝里。

见他还有空走神乱想，托马斯便有些不爽起来，掐着他的腰更用力了几分，撞在那处腺体的时候皮特罗几乎要跪立不住，就连腿跟都打折颤，他觉得自己快要被捅穿了，酸麻还有快感夹杂着轻微的疼痛从身体内部蔓延开来，嘴巴被堵着只能发出呜呜的啜泣。

少年伸手过去捞了他的性器在手中把玩，身下的动作也是没停，手指拢在他性器顶端不住揉捏，下身的动作也是一点没有停歇，甚至作弊的稍微用了一下自己引以为傲的超级速度，皮特罗几乎是哭叫着射了出来，长密的睫毛被泪水沾湿变成一撮一撮的。

“舅舅现在哭了有点太早了呀。”少年一点没有身为罪魁祸首的觉悟，语调轻快，但多少有些懊恼，他在皮特罗高潮时就射在那因为痉挛而不断吞咽他欲望的腔穴里，没办法，那里太过舒适，他几乎不愿意出来。他使坏似的顺手将男人射出来的液体蹭在他腿跟的位置，一个个亲吻落在快银支起的蝴蝶骨上，留下点点红很。

“你玩够了就出来。”雷米有些怕皮特罗呛到，贴心的拍了拍他的的后背让他顺气。心满意足的托马斯像只吃饱的小豹子一样半眯着眼，只最后咬了快银后颈一口便向后退开。

失去阻碍了的精液顺着那因为神速莽撞运动而变的红肿的穴口淌下，流过那双长腿时候滴在白色的被子上。看到这里雷米的眼神暗了暗，他扶住皮特罗的肩，将他推成仰躺的姿势，托马斯迅速凑过来接住他的上半身好让人靠进自己怀里，低头再度吻上那双唇，那里明显还带着另一个男人的味道这让神速嫌弃的皱紧了眉头。

还没缓过劲来的皮特罗几乎是任人摆布，当他反应过来的时候一条腿已经被牌皇扛上了肩。  
“呜……等…！”  
男人根本不听他的话，径直撞进了那被肏的软烂湿热，还噙着些精液的小嘴里，牌皇那玩意不仅长还微微上翘，直顶着那还处在不应期的前列腺。

皮特罗几乎是被拖着硬起来的，还处在不应期让他半点爽利也感受不到，只有难熬的痛楚，难受的他只想骂人，他在心里把这两人从头到脚都问候了一遍，可嘴上除了呻吟以外什么词句都说不出来。

不同于托马斯青涩没什么技巧可言的行动，雷米那绝对是老油条级的人物，他可以让他痛也知道怎么样才能让他爽，他身上的每一处敏感点牌皇甚至比他这个主人还要更熟悉，只见他轻轻挺腰，皮特罗就叫出声来。  
“你知道吗，你舅舅这里可是敏感极了。”  
他这话是对着托马斯说的，后者只是抬头看了他一眼就继续去玩皮特罗胸前敏感挺立的乳尖回呛到  
“我当然比你这个老年人知道的多。”  
皮特罗几乎被这两人气的发抖，咬牙切齿道  
“你们……呜…都他妈的给我去死……立刻……呜马上！”

“我们死了，舅舅你以后发情了可怎么办？”  
快银抬手就要去打他，却被牌皇掐着腰又按回了自己老二上又是一阵大力的操弄  
“我说你们舅甥吵架可不要委屈我好吗，我这儿可是还有个大麻烦要解决的。”

皮特罗哭的心都有了，哑着嗓子低声讨饶，这次是真的被肏得狠了，之前可是还能张牙舞抓的在床上和雷米打一架的，今天却乖的不像样子。  
“我……不行…停下雷米呜……停。”那可怜兮兮的样子看的牌皇喉咙更干了，求饶几乎是无济于事，但他还是放缓了动作抽送，一边亲吻他的眉心，一只手包裹他炽热的性器，指腹沿着柱身蹭弄沾上透明的液体，在他放松下来的时候猛地又提上去，勒住他的腰上提和自己紧贴。  
这种节奏皮特罗早就吃不消了，两人交合处水流个不停，整个人都被这两个无法无天的混蛋搞得乱七八糟的，每次被贯穿时他甚至都能听到气泡破裂的声音和皮肉撞击的声音。快感在小腹积压却什么也射不出来，皮特罗努力了半天才有东西出来，浅色的水液淅淅沥沥的撒在床单上很快就沁出一大片水渍。

“舅舅把被子都弄脏了，该怎么罚才好。”神速低笑起来，轻蹭着怀里人的耳尖。皮特罗哪有  
心情去理会他的话，快感就像闪电一样劈进脑子里，让他什么也顾不得，只能用手推着前面人的肩膀，不住地摇头。  
“我不要了……雷米…停下……呜…别撞……别…求你……”这话可是原来在床上不曾听过的，那人甚至不断磨蹭着往后躲，却因为被身后的人牢牢箍着而动弹不得。

牌皇有些哭笑不得，低头吻上他微闭的眼睛，舐去那些泪水轻声哄骗着，身下的动作可没因为这甜软的求饶而停止下来，  
“乖，在含一会，射了这次就让你睡。”那声音太具有迷惑性了，皮特罗几乎怀疑他是不是用了他那该死的能力，他的身体不再反抗，只是顺从的跟着男人的动作再去寻找欢愉。

当雷米再次灌了他一肚子微凉精水的时候，皮特罗早就累的连眼皮都不想睁开了，瘫软的任由牌皇将他抱起来，只是在对方性器进得更深的时候浑身忍不住的颤抖，也没了反抗，甚至连咒骂都说不出口，只能从喉间发出一声软糯的呜咽，这动静听的一大一小两人觉得下身又是一阵跳动，却也明白今天是不能再折腾这人，万一欺负的太狠怕是以后就很难找到这么好的机会了。

牌皇冲着神速比了个噤声的手势，示意他清理战局，然后抱着怀里的人就往浴室走去，也不在意神速在他身后张牙舞爪的比划着中指等各式粗口手势。抱着睡熟的人泡进温暖的热水里雷米勾起嘴角，只觉得这种三人行，以后可以常有。

当然第三天后他俩被能下床的皮特罗满世界追杀就是后话了：）

— —happy ending— —


End file.
